Fighting
by hitchhikerfirefly
Summary: What happens when Robin and Starfire get into an all-out brawl? Bruises, tears, and confessions.   Sorry, I couldn't come up with that great of a summary...


Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I just own this story and a Slinky. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The training room was in devastation. Scorch marks adorned the walls along with small craters from either an alien or Boy Wonder being thrown into them. Training equipment was rubble from being crashed into or exploded by bat-a-rangs. The floor looked like land mines had gone off in various places.

And that was just the room.

The two young superheroes that caused this mess were not looking that great either.

With the multiple bruises and cuts, Robin was sporting a couple broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a nasty cut on the side of his head that had blood trailing down from it, and a black eye that was almost noticeable through his torn mask. His clothes were hardly recognizable through all the dirt and blood.

Starfire had bruises all over her back and arms, a deep gash over her left eye, a long cut coming from her back to the front of her stomach, and tears were staining her dirty face. Her usually pretty purple outfit was covered with every bit of evidence of her strenuous fight.

They were only a few feet away from each other but it felt like miles. Trying to catch their breath, they stayed in a defensive stance in case the other decided to attack suddenly.

The silence in the room was deafening. Only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard.

Not being able to take it anymore, Robin broke the silence. "Come on," he said with no emotion, "finish it."

Taking a moment to reply, Starfire finally replied. "Finish what?"

"This fight! Shoot a firebolt at me, punch me, kick me, just do something!" He yelled back.

"Why?"

"Why not? We've gone this far!"

"And look where that has gotten us! I do not wish to do this anymore. Please, Robin!"

Why did she have to say his name?

"I deserve it. Give me your all. Finish this!"

"I will not and cannot do the 'finishing' of you!"Starfire replied as she stepped back from him.

"Why are you holding back all of a sudden?" Robin asked while moving towards Starfire.

"I did not wish to do this in the first place, you made me!"

"Like hell I did!"

"All you ever want to do is fight! You're always fighting something. It is as if you wish to always be doing so. That is how all of this happened!" Starfire replied as new tears fell, unnoticed, down her cheek.

Starfire was right and Robin knew it.

He was being his usual brooding self after a visit with Batman where he ultimately was told that he needed to pick between being Boy Wonder or being with the Teen Titans. He didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to give up being Robin. That's who he was. It's all he ever knew.

To take out all of his feelings on something, he began training. Starfire came to talk to him about it. He, of course, wasn't being that chatty and did not look like he was about to quit any time soon, so she interfered with his workout. That was a big mistake.

One of the things he was trying to forget and figure out at the same time was his feelings for Starfire and if he could leave her. Her interference just made him angrier and of course, he took it out on her. She was tired of his mood she naturally gave it right back. Next thing they know, the two are having a brawl.

Even after going over this in his head, Robin still couldn't let it go. It was as if what they just did intensified everything.

"Leave." Robin said coldly.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"Just go, damn it! It's bad enough I'm no longer Robin but now I have to deal with hurting you! Just. Leave. Me."

Starfire could no longer take it anymore. As her eyes began to glow and a firebolt formed in her hand, she charged at Robin with a yell. Catching the Boy Wonder off guard, she knocked him to the ground, landing on top of him with one hand on his bruised chest and the other held up with the firebolt ready to aim.

Closing his eyes, Robin readied himself with whatever she was about to do.

Or so he thought.

After he felt a light pressure on his lips, he opened his eyes to find Starfire was no longer holding a firebolt but was kissing him instead.

It was a gentle kiss yet it was filled with much emotion.

He couldn't help himself, he kissed her back.

They poured every emotion they ever felt for one another in this kiss. All their worry, anger, sadness, and of course, love was felt.

When they finally broke apart all they could do was look at each other.

"I could never leave you." Starfire whispered.

"Good. 'Cause I couldn't leave you." Robin replied as he kissed her again reveling in her soft lips.

As they ended the kiss, Starfire moved to the side of Robin and rested her head on his chest, feeling the weariness of their fight begin to take over.

"Star?"

"Hmm?"Starfire asked sleepily.

"There's something I want to you to know,"

"Yes?"Starfire replied bringing her face to look at him.

"Well," Robin began as he took his torn mask off, "I'm in love with you."

As she touched his face where his skin usually sat, she smiled and said, "I love you, too, Robin."

Smiling back at her he replied, "Call me Nightwing."

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thanks for reading! You can review if ya like, it's not a big deal.

A thanks goes out to StaroftheDunedain for beta-ing(however ya spell it).

Peace!


End file.
